


Признание

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас сказал — Занзас сделал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Пейрингов на дайри

Занзас был небрит, всклокочен и зол — то есть, зол примерно втрое сильней обычного. Что удивительно, дверь он открыл по-человечески, а не с ноги, как привык. Тяжело прошел к окну, задернул шторы, тщательно проверив, чтобы между алых бархатных полотнищ не осталось ни малейшего просвета, развернулся и уставился на Цуну мутным взглядом.

Жизнь давно отучила медлить в неясных обстоятельствах. «Бей, потом разберешься», — это было, может, и неправильно с точки зрения этики, но необходимо для выживания. Задернутые в середине дня шторы выглядели вполне однозначно: «Сидишь, придурок, подставляешься под снайперов», — и Цуна вполне ясно представлял, как сейчас, в эту самую минуту, бойцы Варии зачищают окрестные крыши.

— Кто? — спросил он, залпом допивая очередной стакан воды — выпил вчера вроде и немного, но в голове до сих пор шумело, а горло драло сушняком. Вытащил варежки. Занзас стоял спиной к окну, значит, не боялся случайной пули, но лучше быть готовым.

Занзас молча ухватил со стола графин. Пил жадно, из горла — Цуна смотрел, как дергается кадык, как стекают по напряженной шее капли. Ждал, перебирая мысленно врагов и неверных друзей, конкурентов и обиженных союзников.

— Сквало, — со стуком поставив на место опустевший графин, абсолютно бесстрастно ответил Занзас. — Тварь. Убью.

Цуна сглотнул. Сквало, устроившийся на соседней крыше со снайперской винтовкой, не укладывался в голове. Но представлялся отчетливо, правда, почему-то не в варийской форме, а в камуфляже, с волосами, спрятанными под ворот.

— Убьешь Сквало? — уточнил Цуна и отложил бесполезные варежки. Кажется, дело было не в покушении.

— Сука, — утвердительно буркнул Занзас. Оглядел ищущим взглядом стол, кабинет, самого Цуну, и спросил, скривившись: — За каким хреном тебе секретарша? Нормальная уже притащила бы кофе.

Цуна автоматически вдавил кнопку селектора.

— Марчелла, два кофе.

Рассказывать Занзасу о строгом запрете входить, когда в кабинете он, не стоило. Запомнит ведь и подкалывать будет при каждом удобном случае. «Боишься светить голой задницей?» «А вдруг она мечтает полюбоваться на твои яйца? Хуевый ты босс, Савада, лишил девку единственной радости».

— Может, присядешь? — он радушно махнул рукой на кресло и облизал губы. Как только стало ясно, что срываться прямо сейчас в бой не нужно, мысли потекли в привычное русло. А возвышавшийся над ним Занзас умиротворению не способствовал.

Занзас оперся ладонями о столешницу, навис, ухмыльнулся криво. Как в старые недобрые времена, аж морозом по спине протянуло. Словно наяву послышался издевательский хохот, которого Цуна несколько долгих лет боялся до слабости в коленях. Пистолетов Занзаса не боялся, в глаза ему смотреть и чего-то требовать давно бояться перестал, а хохот этот по-прежнему в кошмарах чудился.

Но сейчас Занзас молчал. Только разглядывал Цуну пристально, неторопливо, будто в первый раз видел.

Под этим взглядом было неуютно. Тянуло чем-нибудь занять руки, лучше всего Занзасом: обхватить, приподняться навстречу, закрыть глаза и... Цуна сцепил пальцы в замок. Вошла Марчелла, поставила поднос, не поднимая головы, и вышла. Цуна жадно втянул запах кофе и ухватился за горячую чашку: отогнать ненужные сейчас фантазии, отвлечься от желаний и сосредоточиться на деле. Останавливало только одно — что-то произошло в Варии, что-то заставило Занзаса сорваться и приехать не по обычному поводу. Потому что по обычному им бы не потребовался кофе. И сейчас они были бы слишком заняты, чтобы просто смотреть друг на друга.

— В общем, так. — Занзас замолчал, взял кофе — крохотная чашечка утонула в его ладони. — Слушай внимательно, второй раз повторять не стану. — Он зажмурился, одним глотком опустошил чашку и сжал пальцы. Тончайший коллекционный фарфор хрустнул, осыпаясь осколками. — Я. Тебя, — Занзас отряхнул ладонь, вытер о штаны. — Люблю.

Хорошо, что Цуна не успел отпить. Сейчас заплевал бы весь стол и Занзаса заодно. Зато дернул от неожиданности рукой, и по темной полировке растеклась черная лужа. Кровь бросилась в щеки, в голову и, кажется, вообще во все самые неудачные места.

— Ты — что? — сипло спросил Цуна и замахал руками, чтобы Занзас не отвечал, молчал, вообще ни слова не говорил больше. Потому что он и так все отлично услышал.

Он дергал галстук, пытаясь ослабить узел, потом понял, что не может больше сидеть, и вскочил.  
Можно было решить, что это очередная блажь, шутка очень в духе Занзаса, но Цуна понимал, что все не так. Занзас выглядел сейчас выжатым, измученным, как будто только что из выматывающего боя. Он навалился на стол и стоял, прикрыв глаза, словно набираясь сил.  
Цуна скинул пиджак, потому что стало вдруг невыносимо жарко и нечем дышать. Шагнул к Занзасу, осторожно дотронулся до руки, стиснул запястье и прижался лбом к плечу.

Сказать, что он не знал, было бы нечестно. Другое дело, что уверен был — Занзас тоже все знает о нем. Не было нужды озвучивать очевидное.

Пожалуй, стоило расписаться в собственном идиотизме. Знать — это одно. А услышать, оказывается, совсем другое.

Цуну захлестывало нежностью, за которую Занзас наверняка свернул бы ему шею, и благодарностью, которую он не мог выразить.

— Расскажешь, что случилось? — негромко спросил Цуна, чувствуя, как закаменевший Занзас будто оттаивает, приходит в себя.

Тот дернулся, выдавил глухой смешок.

— Сказал же. Сквало, сука. Поспорили. Да к черту, — он обхватил Цуну, прижал к себе, зарывшись лицом в волосы. Пробормотал: — Три слова, бля. Три ебаных слова. Чтоб я еще с ним пил.

— На слабо взял? — Цуна фыркнул и рассмеялся, представив, в какой ярости был Занзас. Другой бы плюнул, поржал и забыл, но только не он. На слабо повелся бы на раз, особенно спьяну. Сквало отлично знал своего босса.

— Прекращай ржать, — предупредил Занзас, и Цуна кивнул.

— Ты справился. Это было... ээээ... круто? здорово? Лучшее, что я слышал.

— Савада! Заткнись!

— Уже, — Цуна подавил смех, за который Занзас сейчас, пожалуй, спалил бы кабинет. Дернулся — Занзас на мгновение ослабил хватку, позволяя развернуться, — и, неловко мазнув щекой по колючей щетине, поцеловал. Это был единственный надежный способ заткнуться.

Обычно думать в это время не получалось, но сейчас была экстраординарная ситуация. И Цуна пытался, водя ладонями по спине, спуская их ниже, на задницу, на талию, ощупывая жесткую кожу ремня и кобуры. Действовать надо было быстро, чтобы Занзас не догадался, даже мысли не допустил.

Цуна прижался к нему теснее, всем телом, потерся, вздрагивая от возбуждения. Занзас выругался в рот, подхватил под ягодицы, вздергивая вверх, и Цуна, прежде чем обхватить его ногами и приземлиться на стол, все-таки рискнул.

Пистолеты вышли легко, оттянули руки тяжестью.

— Что за хуйня? — напряженно спросил Занзас.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул Цуна, обхватывая его за шею. — А это, чтобы ты не взорвал нас здесь от счастья.


End file.
